Mudanças
by Diego MD
Summary: As pessoas realmente mudam, mas cada um faz seu caminho escolhendo o jeito certo ou errado. Um garoto tímido tentando fazer amigos e outro querendo ser reconhecido. Poderiam eles mudar para o jeito que gostariam de ser ou acabariam descobrindo que ao natural as coisas boas também podem acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Mudanças

**Sinopse:** As pessoas realmente mudam, mas cada um faz seu caminho escolhendo o jeito certo ou errado. Um garoto tímido tentando fazer amigos e outro querendo ser reconhecido. Poderiam eles mudar para o jeito que gostariam de ser ou acabariam descobrindo que ao natural as coisas boas também podem acontecer?

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen, assim como qualquer outra pessoa citada aqui são reais e não me pertencem. A estória não foi feita com a intenção de difamar ou denegrir a imagem de nenhum deles e não me interesso em lucrar com isso, escrevo apenas por prazer.

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual masculina, agressão verbal e física, PadAckles, Highschool, AU.

**N.A:** **Olá! Estou postando hoje a minha primeira fanfic com um tema que pode ser até um pouco clichê já que se trata de uma highschool, mas a gente começa com o básico mesmo. Espero que gostem e reviews são bem vindas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – Novo Ano, Nova Chance**

Lá estava ele entrando pela primeira vez na nova escola, lá estava ele mais uma vez preparado para ser motivo de piada e lá estava ele novamente fingindo que não ligava para os olhares curiosos sobre sua pessoa. Era sempre assim, Jared Padalecki todo o ano mudava de estado, mudava de escola e mudava de amigos. Ele já não ligava para isso, estava acostumado a perder as coisas e por isso não se deixava se importar muito com elas.

Esse ano ele estava mudando de Ohio para Rockford, Illinois. Sabia que não ficaria mais que um ano no local então nem se importava se faria amigos, mas sabia que inimigos viriam aos montes. Sua única esperança em tudo isso era saber que esse era o seu último ano do colegial e logo iria para uma faculdade se conseguisse uma bolsa, já que não teria dinheiro para bancar um curso.

O moreno chegou rapidamente até a sala do diretor, onde esperaria até o momento de se apresentar para sua nova classe. A primeira semana em uma nova escola era a pior, se inscrever em cursos e se apresentar em cada um deles. Jared não suportava chamar a atenção de uma classe inteira para si.

- Senhor Padalecki, peço que preencha o formulário das matérias que deseja cursar. – O diretor da escola não parecia ser tão chato, pelo menos. – Logo após estarei lhe indicando o caminho para sua primeira classe.

Estava na hora, não havia como escapar desse momento e só de pensar em entrar em uma sala cheia de animais esperando pela carne nova já fazia seu coração falhar uma batida.

Se Jared era tímido? Ele nunca olhou por esse lado. O que acontecia mesmo era seu pavor por estar perto de muitas pessoas.

**PadAckles**

Era impressão minha ou havia mais gente nova na escola esse ano? Esse era o pensamento que não saia da cabeça de Jensen Ackles após ver tantos novatos cruzando o portão de entrada de sua escola, mas um em especial chamou sua atenção.

Um moreno alto, de cabelo longo até um pouco acima do pescoço e uma pequena franja sobre a testa e que tinha uma expressão bastante triste no rosto. Era fácil de imaginar o motivo de ele estar assim, provavelmente teve que mudar de escola e perdeu contato com seus antigos amigos. Esse era o tipo de pessoa que Jensen gostava de ajudar.

O motivo? Ora, Jensen era bastante amigável e fazia amigos facilmente, era uma pena que ele não era reconhecido na escola, mesmo tendo dinheiro e sendo filho do dono do Edgebrook, o melhor shopping da cidade.

Talvez isso fosse consequência de sua aparência já que mesmo sendo considerado bonito por alguns, ainda tinha a mania de se vestir de um jeito estranho, usar aquele óculos que espanta qualquer um e ainda ter um corpo magro. As pessoas daquela cidade ligavam muito para as aparências.

Com seus 18 anos, Jensen não gostava de espalhar para todos que sua família tinha dinheiro. Apenas Thomas Welling, seu amigo desde que chegou e Rockford há cinco anos, sabia sobre sua vida.

- O que você tanto olha, Jens? – Welling havia acabado de chegar e já havia notado o loiro observando a entrada da escola. – Procurando novos coitados para fazer sua bondade do dia?

Diferente de Ackles, Thomas tinha mais pessoas com quem sair, mas seu único amigo verdadeiro era Jensen. Welling também era bastante extrovertido e sempre chamava o amigo pelo apelido ou brincava sobre ele gostar de fazer amizade com novatos, chamando o mesmo ato de bondade do dia.

- Você diz isso porque tem aquele grupinho idiota andando com você. – O loiro disse de má vontade, pois odiava os outros adolescentes que andavam com Tom.

Não era ciúmes, mas ele sabia que aquele pessoal não prestava, principalmente Michael Rosenbaum e Matt Bomer, que antigamente não lhe davam um dia de descanso, mas isso parou quando ele deixou escapar que seu pai era dono do Shopping local.

- Ei, esse é um grande sacrifício para mim, mas você sabe que é o único jeito de chamar atenção da Danneel. – Tom fingiu sobre a parte de ser um sacrifício, mas ele também não gostava muito dos garotos.

- Se você diz. – Jensen já estava cansado de alertar o amigo sobre os outros, mas nunca funcionava e ele já estava cheio. Welling só iria perceber como os outros eram se pegasse eles fazendo algo de ruim, o que não seria muito difícil de acontecer com tantos novatos.

O sinal tocou indicando que já era hora dos alunos seguirem para suas respectivas aulas e foi isso que Jensen fez. Ele era bastante estudioso e tinha vários planos para o futuro, mas para fazer aqueles planos se realizarem, ele teria que comer seus livros.

Ele e Tom foram para sua primeira aula sem imaginar que teriam em breve mais alguém no grupo. Alguém que precisaria de muita ajuda naquele lugar, mas também seria uma grande ajuda para eles.

**PadAckles**

- Aqui está o seu horário de aulas, senhor Padalecki. – O diretor entregou o papel para o novo aluno, junto com o número e a senha de seu armário. – Agora peço que me siga até a sua primeira aula, mas é melhor arrumar um amigo para lhe ajudar no primeiro dia. Você vai precisar.

Jared suspirou fundo e seguiu o diretor até os armários onde pegou o que precisaria e depois seguiram juntos até a primeira classe.

- Boa Sorte! – Foi tudo o que o diretor disse antes de voltar de onde veio.

O moreno estava tremendo, mas sabia que não poderia ficar ali parado esperando o próximo sinal. Teria que passar por cima do que estava sentido e seguir em frente.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele bateu na porta e logo depois foi atendido pelo professor.

- Turma, vamos dar as boas vindas para o terceiro aluno novo de hoje. – O professor olhou impaciente. O que aconteceu com a cidade para atrair tanta gente nova? – Qual o seu nome?

- Jared Padalecki, senhor. – O moreno respondeu rapidamente e de cabeça baixa.

- Bem-vindo, Jared Padalecki. Como não podemos nos atrasar, peço que sente-se em qualquer local, depois pode mudar se preferir.

O professor voltou às suas anotações no quadro e Jared caminhou pela sala procurando um local vazio e claro, com todos os olhares sobre si, mas isso não durou muito já que o professor pediu para que todos prestassem atenção na aula e não no aluno.

Rapidamente ele encontrou um lugar no final da sala e sua dupla parecia ser um garoto tão estranho quanto ele. Roupas incomuns, óculos que não faziam bem para seu rosto e magro até demais, mas o garoto tinha olhos verdes da cor de esmeraldas e só esse detalhe poderia fazer com que o moreno encarasse o outro pelo resto da aula, mas ele era tímido demais para isso e voltou sua atenção rapidamente para o quadro.

Principalmente quando viu que o garoto lhe encarava de volta.

**PadAckles**

"Imagine a minha surpresa ao saber que o garoto que chamou minha atenção no início do dia estava em todas as aulas que eu também faço? Eu não perguntei, mas espiei seu horário de aulas quando o mesmo deixou o papel jogado em cima da mesa.

Ele me encarou por alguns instantes assim que sentou ao meu lado, mas ficou pior que um tomate quando eu encarei de volta e olha que o garoto mais branco da sala sou eu.

Quando eu o encarei, percebi novamente sua expressão de tristeza e me perguntei se ele sempre ficava assim ou se nasceu mesmo com aquele rosto. Definitivamente, esse tal de Jared Padalecki, com esse nome bem esquisito, precisava de ajuda e nada melhor do que o garoto mais amigável da escola para ajudá-lo com isso."

Com essa ideia, Jensen esperou até o intervalo para conversar com Jared, mas assim que piscou, viu que o moreno havia sumido.

Procurou por ele por alguns minutos e o encontrou no refeitório, separado de todos os outros alunos.

- _Esse vai ser difícil._ – O loiro pensou.

Seguiu em direção ao outro que ficou inquieto quando percebeu a aproximação.

- Oi, eu sou o Jensen. Jensen Ackles! – O menor sentou-se na mesma mesa que o outro e já foi puxando assunto.

- Meu nome é Jared Padalecki, mas você já sabe. – Padalecki respondeu tímido.

- Então, primeiro dia, não é? – O loiro sorriu para descontrair. – É difícil, eu sei por experiência própria, mas as coisas melhoram. Você só precisa se enturmar com as pessoas certas.

Assim que disse isso, Jensen já imaginou Matt e Michael fazendo gracinhas com Jared ou pior, que o moreno se deixasse levar pela lábia deles .

Jared não comentou mais nada, ficou apenas fitando a mesa. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa para não ficar naquele silêncio estranho, mas o mínimo de contato com outra pessoa fazia com que ele tivesse medo, já que sabia que não ficaria ali por mais que um ano e Jensen parecia ser alguém muito legal para se deixar para trás. Mesmo sendo um pouco esquisito.

- Então, eu não vou forçar você a nada, mas se quiser conversar, estarei aqui hoje e amanhã e depois de amanhã. Só não me faça esperar muito, não tenho muita paciência. – O menor disse e tocou pela primeira vez em seu lanche. Muito bom como de costume.

- Obrigado por me fazer companhia. – Jared disse rapidamente para a surpresa do outro e para si mesmo. – Só não estou acostumado com isso, mas eu vou fazer o melhor que eu posso.

- Tudo bem! Um passo de cada vez, mas você vai acabar gostando daqui, eu vou fazer você gostar daqui.

Jensen tinha certeza que aquilo poderia ser um desafio, mas se tinha uma coisa sobre desafios que ele tinha certeza, era que eles eram as melhores coisas que poderiam acontecer para alguém naquele lugar.

Ele prometeu a si mesmo que até o finai do mês, Jared tiraria aquela expressão triste do rosto e esqueceria todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido com ele. E se tinha uma coisa em que Jensen era bom, era em cumprir com suas promessas.

**TBC... **

**N.A: Então, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo que foi bem frio, mas eu gosto de que as coisas andem um pouco devagar no começo. Só para constar, eu já pensei bastante em como vai terminar essa história e já planejei uma continuação, mas claro, só depois de saber se vocês gostaram dessa ou não. Reviews são bem-vindas. Obrigado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Fiquei em dúvida sobre como iria responder as reviews, mas vou fazer como a maioria que vi por aqui, então vou responder no final do capítulo, mas já agradeço por aparecerem. Espero que estejam gostando.**

* * *

A primeira semana na nova escola passou rapidamente para Jared e ele se convenceu de que apesar de tudo aquele não seria um ano tão ruim. Claro que ele não iria ver a maioria daquelas pessoas depois, mas Jensen e Thomas eram daquele tipo que você não conseguia esquecer nunca.

Jensen apresentou-o para Tom no segundo dia de aula e o mesmo não poderia ter sido mais engraçado, sempre fazendo piadas sobre como Jensen adora conversar com os novatos, mas que nunca mantém suas amizades e que Jared deveria mudar isso nele.

Jensen também lhe mostrou alguns pontos interessantes na cidade que ele gostou de conhecer, principalmente o Shopping que pertencia à família do loiro.

Sim, ele havia lhe contado que sua família tinha dinheiro e que poucos sabiam e fez o moreno prometer que não contaria a ninguém.

- Você diz que gostaria de ser reconhecido na escola e eu realmente não consigo entender o porquê de você querer isso, mas já que Michael e Matt sabem, porque você não aproveita e se enturma com eles? – Jared perguntou em um dos vários passeios que fizeram ao Shopping aquela semana.

- Eu pensei que eles me aceitariam quando descobriram, mas eu fui um idiota ao pensar que seria amigo deles. – Jensen respondeu cabisbaixo. – Eles saíram comigo durante alguns dias, mas o grupo dele não é feito apenas pelo nome de uma família e sim pela popularidade.

- Mas eu não entendo, eles descobriram que você tem dinheiro, te aceitam no grupo que é o mais popular da escola e você ainda assim não é considerado como alguém descolado? – O moreno perguntou confuso. A hierarquia naquela escola lhe dava dor de cabeça.

- Acontece que os outros estudantes ainda me veem como o esquisito que fala demais e isso mancharia a imagem do grupo.

Ao relembrar daquilo, Jensen começou a brincar com a comida que estava em seu prato, já que eles haviam parado em um restaurante para almoçarem. A comida era cara, mas Jensen insistiu em pagar, mesmo Jared evitando ao máximo que isso acontecesse.

O moreno, vendo que seu amigo queria muito algo que provavelmente não teria, decidiu retribuir o favor que o outro estava fazendo por ele naquela semana.

- Vamos encarar os fatos Jensen, você é um pouco esquisito e às vezes fala de mais, mas a única coisa que você está conseguindo ao ambicionar ser reconhecido na escola é uma grande ferida por não ser aceito. – Jared soltou a verdade para o amigo, que se espantou de início, mas sorriu ao ver as covinhas no rosto do moreno indicando que ele estava brincando.

- Pode parecer besteira, mas acho que eu estou tentando compensar o fato de meus pais trabalharem muito e não terem tempo para mim.

- É por isso que irei te ajudar. Eu não faço questão de fazer amigos em novas escolas, mas você fez com que isso mudasse. Já está na hora de retribuir o favor fazendo com que você esqueça essa ideia de reconhecimento.

- O único jeito de fazer isso e você fazer com que eu seja o centro de suas atenções. – O mais velho sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele sabia que Jared tinha coisas mais importantes na vida do que dar atenção apenas para ele.

- Podemos achar outras maneiras, mas essa também serve se você preferir.

A ideia de Jensen não era tão ruim e Jared não poderia negar, mas ele estava bastante confuso com os pensamentos em sua cabeça. O loiro fazia com que ele sentisse algo que não sabia exatamente o que era, mas tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser e bem, ele tinha medo.

Nunca havia se interessado por homens em todos os dezoito anos de sua vida. Não que ele tenha feito muita coisa com garotas também, mas tinha certa experiência com elas.

Ele sabia o que tina que fazer: Ou tentava descobrir exatamente o que sentia e se arriscar ou esqueceria de vez e deixaria tudo como estava e dependendo de Jared, ele sempre preferia o caminho mais fácil.

**PadAckles**

Na semana seguinte, em uma Terça-Feira, Jared estava na biblioteca aproveitando seu horário vago para adiantar alguns exercícios escolares. Ele odiava acumular tarefas para fazer em casa e por isso as evitava.

Jensen e Tom estavam treinando já que estavam na Educação Física nesse exato momento e Jared se perguntava o que o amigo fazia no treinamento já que ficou sabendo que o mesmo nunca participou de um jogo e sempre ficou no banco. Jensen dizia que ele queria cumprir todos os horários para ter mais habilidades ao se inscrever em uma universidade, mas a verdade era que aquele era apenas mais um motivo para tentar se enturmar com os populares.

Tom, por outro lado, era um bom jogador e tinha físico para jogar, mas o seu interesse na quadra tinha nome e se chamava Danneel Harris. Líder de torcida, muito bonita e legal até demais para andar com alguém como Matt e Michael.

E era ela mesma que havia acabado de chegar à biblioteca e sentada ao lado do moreno, que só percebeu a presença da mesma quando virou a página do livro que estava lendo e viu o braço da mesma perto do livro.

- Da... Danneel? O que você está fazendo aqui? –Ele perguntou assustado, sempre ficava assim perto de pessoas que não conhecia muito bem.

- Olá, Jared! – Ela foi simpática. – Você gosta mesmo de estudar, não e? Tem que gostar muito para estar na biblioteca em seu horário livre.

- É... Parece que sim.

Vendo que Danneel estava ali em sua frente, o moreno se lembrou de quando Tom disse que gostava dela e pediu ajuda para ele e Jensen, dizendo que quando visse ela, falassem dele e tentassem fazer com que ela lhe desse uma chance.

Jared era péssimo para conversar com pessoas que não fossem seus amigos, mas devia isso a Tom e parece que agora era a hora, o problema era achar palavras para começar um assunto tão estranho quanto o que aquele seria.

Ele já estava pronto para começar o assunto, mas foi impedido quando a garota começou a falar, e ele nem imaginava que ficaria surpreso com o assunto que se iniciaria.

- Então, eu percebi que você e o Jensen se tornaram amigos. Ele tem uma fama por conversar com os novatos e eu acho isso fofo. – Ela sorriu como se pensasse na atitude de Jensen que ela havia acabado de comentar.

- Sim, ele é um grande amigo. – O moreno respondeu com firmeza. Não havia dúvidas de que ele nunca teve um amigo tão próximo como Jensen era.

- É por isso que eu vim falar com você. A verdade é que eu acho o Jensen um cara legal e, pode parecer estranho para qualquer um ouvir isso, mas eu gosto dele.

- Pode ter certeza que é estranho. – Jared falou sem pensar, coisa que ela quase não fazia. – Quero dizer... Não que alguém como você não gostaria dele, mas você e seus amigos são um pouco idiotas e... – Ele parou quando percebeu que havia falado demais. – Me desculpe... Eu falei sem pensar.

Ao contrário do que o jovem pensar, Danneel não surtou por ser chamada de idiota e nem era como se Jared achasse isso dela, afinal, ele não havia presenciado nada até o momento que a tornasse idiota, mas ele precipitou julgando-a por causa dos amigos.

- Tudo bem! Você não é o único que pensar isso e, alias, Matt e Michael são mesmo idiotas. Eles não acreditam que eu possa mesmo gostar do Jensen e acham que é por causa do dinheiro dele, mas a verdade é que não é. – Ela sorriu amigavelmente, não parecia mesmo que ela tinha interesse nisso.

- Olha, eu acredito em você e não quero parecer rude, mas por que você está me contando isso? – O moreno não sabia qual o motivo, mas aquela conversa já estava lhe incomodando. Bem, ele até imaginava o motivo, só não queria acreditar.

- Eu queria saber se você poderia conversar com ele sobre isso. Jensen adora conversar com os novatos e eu sei que ele gostaria de ser reconhecido aqui na escola, mas a verdade é que ele é muito tímido para certas coisas. – Danneel terminou de dizer se levantando de seu lugar. – Eu ficaria muito agradecida se você fizesse esse favorzinho para mim. – A ruiva começou a seguir seu caminho para a saída, mas parou de repente quando se lembrou de algo. – Mais uma coisa, peça ao Tom para parar de colocar bilhetes em meu armário. Ele é bonitinho, mas, bem, você sabe que eu gosto de outro.

Estava claro para Jared que não teria como ele ajudar Tom com o que ele queria. Danneel já estava de olho em outro e não podia deixar de imaginar que aquilo era quase impossível.

Bem, como ele mesmo disse alguém como ela pode sim gostar de alguém como Jensen, mas sério? Jensen? A maioria dos alunos ali evitavam qualquer tipo de contato com ele.

Ele não tinha muitos motivos para desconfiar de Danneel, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar e era por isso que Jensen não iria saber sobre o que Danneel e ele haviam conversado. Não deixaria que alguém machucasse se amigo e por isso iria vigiar um pouco a garota, para ter certeza de que ela estava falando a verdade.

E também, para ele decidir de vez o que faria sobre esse sentimento estranho que estava cada vez mais crescendo pelo amigo. Um sentimento que foi repentino, devido a convivência, mas que estava cada vez mais difícil de tirar da cabeça.

**PadAckles**

Mais um treino havia acabado, mais uma vez Matt e Michael haviam dado o melhor de si no jogo, mais uma vez viram Tom fazer de tudo para se enturmar com eles durante a aula e mais uma vez viram Jensen e sua mania de querer ser reconhecido, é uma pena que escolheu a aula errada para que isso acontecesse.

Os amigos tomaram um rápido banho no vestiário e seguiam para próxima aula quando encontraram Danneel no corredor. A amiga havia dito que gostava de Jensen e que iria tentar pedir ajuda a Jared, o novato que estava andando com o mesmo e provavelmente se agraciando com a fortuna que o amigo podia oferecer.

- E então, conseguiu o que queria ou já desistiu da ideia maluca de gostar de Jensen? – Matt sorriu debochadamente e sorriu mais ainda quando recebeu um olhar repreensivo da amiga. – Qual é Dan, acha mesmo que vamos cair nessa que você gosta mesmo dele e não está interessado no dinheiro?

- Acredite no que quiser Matt, mas é verdade e para sua informação, Jared irá sim me ajudar, ele é um garoto legal, diferente de vocês que só sabem ir contra as minhas vontades. – A garota disse com raiva na voz, as vezes se perguntava por que ainda andava com aqueles idiotas.

- Não fique assim Dan-Dan, tenho certeza que o Jensen vai vir correndo para seus pés quando souber. Aquele garoto faria de tudo para ser popular que dá até dó de ele não perceber que isso nunca vai acontecer. – Matt adorava falar mal de Jensen e de como ele se humilhava.

- Nem você pode negar que ele é um garoto legal e só precisa de uma mudança no visual. – Ela saiu em defesa do loiro como sempre fazia.

- Ele precisa de amor próprio também.

Danneel socou o ombro do amigo, a verdade é que ela sempre desconfiou que Matt tinha ciúmes de não conseguir continuar amigo de Jensen para se aproveitar do dinheiro dele. E para piorar o não aceitava a ideia de que o loiro se tornou um amigo tão próximo de um novato e esqueceu que com a ajuda dele, poderia chegar ao topo da hierarquia escolar.

- Mudando de assunto, mas não completamente, eu estava pensando comigo mesmo que nunca fizemos uma brincadeira com o Jared. – Dessa vez foi Michael que resolveu falar. – Sempre fazemos brincadeiras com os novatos.

- Brincadeiras de muito mau gosto pelo que eu me lembre. – E novamente Danneel saia como a defensora, pois já imaginava que um dia eles tentariam algo contra Jared, mas ela precisava da ajuda dele agora, e não tê-lo como inimigo.

- Você gostava delas até pouco tempo. – Matt disse para a amiga e se virou para Michael novamente. – E você tem razão, está na hora de uma pequena brincadeira com ele. Podemos matar esse horário para colocar um presentinho no armário do garoto.

- Eu vou voltar para a minha sala, cansei dessas brincadeiras de criança. – A ruiva nem se despediu dos amigos e seguiu seu caminho.

Matt e Michael decidiram fazer a brincadeira, não era como se eles não gostassem de Jared, eles sempre faziam isso com todos os novatos e seria injusto deixar que um escapasse do ritual, por isso Jared teria uma surpresinha em seu armário depois da aula.

E seria uma coisa básica já que eles não tiveram muito tempo para pensar, o moreno não ficaria com raiva por causa disso.

**PadAckles**

O sinal do último horário havia tocado e Jared saiu da sala para se encontrar com Jensen e Tom já que tiveram mais um horário separados naquele dia.

Teria também que contar a Tom que Danneel não estava interessado nele e teria que decidir alguns assuntos com Jensen, como o fato de que ele iria ajudá-lo a parar com essa ideia de querer ser reconhecido na escola.

Para piorar teria que enfrentar o conflito consigo mesmo sobre o que ele sentia pelo amigo, mas ele estava quase certo de que esqueceria isso e deixaria as coisas do jeito que estavam exceto pelo fato de que ele estava quase certo em não contar nada para o loiro sobre Danneel e poderia ser até egoísmo de sua parte, mas ele pensava que era o melhor para todos se continuarem do jeito que estavam.

- Jared? – A voz de Danneel ecoou pelo corredor e ele respirou fundo em resposta. – Não quero te apressar, mas você já contou ao Jensen sobre o que conversamos?

- Ainda não tive tempo, tivemos muitas aulas diferentes hoje. – Ele respondeu calmo, mas com a culpa da mentira rondando sua cabeça. – Eu vou dizer a ele, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem! E Jared... Eu sei que você pode estar um pouco desconfiado de mim, mas vou provar que eu não sou como Matt e Michael, por isso, fique longe do seu armário, peça para outra pessoa abrir ou diga ao diretor que Matt e Michael colocaram alguma coisa lá, mas não o abra. – Ela sorriu e continuou seu caminho, seus amigos não poderiam sequer desconfiar que ela contou ao moreno sobre a brincadeira.

Jared já imaginava que os garotos tentariam algo contra ele, afinal, não era coincidência que todos os novatos foram ridicularizados de alguma maneira durante a semana, com ele não seria diferente.

Só havia um problema nesse neste assunto e ele começou a correr rapidamente quando se lembrou de que Jensen pediu para que ele guardasse alguns de seus livros e por isso Jared havia dado a combinação de seu armário para o amigo.

Ele não estava muito longe dos armários e tentou correr o mais rápido que pode, mas parou quando ouviu as risadas de alguns alunos mais a frente no corredor e viu seu armário aberto, um Jensen cheio de tinta amarela escorrendo pelo corpo e Tom com um expressão de espanto ao seu lado.

Então Danneel estava mesmo dizendo a verdade, mas eles não contavam que pegariam a pessoa errada naquela brincadeira e Jared não deixou de se sentir culpado ao saber que era ele quem deveria estar ali, todo sujo de tinta, com todos os alunos rindo de sua cara.

Para piorar, ver Jensen correndo para a saída seguido de um Tom que cuspia fogo não ajudou em nada.

Pode ver também Matt e Michael sorrindo de um lado do corredor enquanto Danneel batia em ambos e a garota estava com uma cara de poucas amigos, como se pudesse matar alguém.

Mas Jared não pensou em mais nada naquele momento. Queria saber como Jensen estava e foi por isso que correu em direção a saída, esperando que Tom já não o tivesse levado embora em seu carro. Já estava na hora das pessoas tratarem o loiro como qualquer um naquele lugar e foi por isso que Jared teve uma ideia.

Não iria fazer com que Jensen esquecesse que quer ser reconhecido, iria ajudá-lo para que isso acontecesse. Um pouco de dinheiro e paciência iriam ser gastos no processo, mas Jared iria fazer com que Matt e Michael se arrependesse de não darem uma chance a Jensen quando ele mais quis.

Em poucos dias, um novo Jensen Ackles apareceria naquela escola.

**TBC... **

**Naty **

Eu pensei mesmo em um final para a estória, mas é um final que precisará de uma continuação, nem que seja com poucos capítulos. Obrigado por aparecer.

**Dels76 **

Eu geralmente não escrevo capítulos muito grandes, talvez por achar que fica chato para ler, mas a verdade é que eu paro onde acho que é bom para o momento ou quando a inspiração acaba. Acontece, não é? hehe. Abraços!

**DWS**

Mudei mesmo a personalidade deles, mas acho que é a influência das fanfictions que eu li. hehe. A maioria delas o Jared é quem sofre mais. Não que eu esteja pensando em tanto sofrimento assim, mas acabou me influenciando. Sim, não tem como haver a diferença de quatro anos dessa história já que estão no mesmo ano escolar. Jared e Jensen têm dezoito anos, a diferença é apenas dos meses.


End file.
